


For Better of Worse

by vslvsct



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentally Ill Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vslvsct/pseuds/vslvsct
Summary: — Я чувствую, как оно наступает, — шепчет Баки. Его голова покоится на груди Стива, и звук биения сердца отдается у него в ушах, — я не могу снова пройти через это.— Я буду с тобой, — говорит Стив, поглаживая его руку.— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — отвечает он, — лучшего, чем я.





	For Better of Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Better of Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452858) by [florencedrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk). 



> Бета: https://ficbook.net/authors/1512375  
> Читать на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5589118

  Стив проводит рукой по волосам Баки. Он такой тихий, когда спит, такой спокойный. В нем нет ничего от той бури и пожара, что случаются, когда он бодрствует; когда соленые слезы проливаются дождем, и печаль горит огнем на коже. Когда он спит, он будто надевает маску. А может, только в это время он может показать настоящего себя.  
  


***

  
  
      Губы Стива для губ Баки как яд; порочный, горький яд, который разъедает себе путь сквозь кожу и плоть, пока наконец не доберется до легких, отнимая у Барнса возможность дышать.  
  
— Я чувствую, как оно наступает, — шепчет он. Его голова покоится на груди Стива, и звук биения сердца отдается у него в ушах, — я не могу снова пройти через это.  
  
— Я буду с тобой, — говорит Стив, поглаживая его руку.  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — отвечает тот, — лучшего, чем я.  
  
— Бак… — пытается Стив.  
  
— Позволь мне, пожалуйста, — просит Барнс. Его голос еле слышен, и Баки плачет, но он должен сказать это. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И я знаю, что таковым ты не будешь, пока ты со мной.  
  
       Сердце Стива ускорило свой ритм. «Как я могу быть счастливым без тебя?», — произносит Роджерс.  
  
— Пожалуйста…  
  
— Нет, — перебивает Стив. — Я останусь с тобой навсегда. Я обещаю тебе.  
  


***

  
  
      В хорошие дни они как магниты: их невозможно оторвать друг от друга. Они целуются, теряются в прикосновениях и забывают, что кроме них еще кто-то существует.  
  
      И когда Стив смотрит на Баки, все, что он видит — это солнце; и все то, чего касается Барнс, окрашивается в тот же оттенок золотого, в который окрашен он сам. Он слышит его смех и думает, что это единственный звук, которым он бы хотел наслаждаться. Он наблюдает как тот живет: будто каждая мелочь — это целое приключение, и Баки не может устоять на месте, чтобы уже наконец влиться в него, а Стив не может дождаться, когда он сам присоединится к Барнсу.  
  
       В такие дни счастье не кажется таким далеким.  
  


***

  
  
— Как его зовут? — спрашивает Стив, пытаясь сдержать свои слезы. У него ничего не выходит.  
  
— Брок, — отвечает Баки.  
  
— Сколько раз?  
  
Он не хочет этого знать, не хочет, но он обязан.  
  
— Только… только один.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я…  
  
—  _Почему?_ — он спрашивает снова, на этот раз громче.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Ты думал, что это заставит меня уйти?  
  


***

  
  
       В плохие дни они как магниты: отталкивают друг друга. Они пытаются быть ближе, но между ними появляется невидимая стена, которая держит их на расстоянии друг от друга. Они бьют ее, толкают и царапают, но она остается невредимой.  
  
      И когда бы Баки ни посмотрел, он видит только холод и пустоту; так, как если бы рядом была черная дыра, которая поглощала бы все хорошее в мире. Все, кроме Стива. Он, кажется, единственный, кто может противостоять этому бесконечному круговороту мрака.  
  
       У Баки под глазами залегли синяки, и, когда он лежит в постели, он не может может удержать себя от мысли, что, если мир снаружи лишен света и тепла, то это — точное описание его чувств.  
  


***

  
  
      Губы Баки для губ Стива как сахар, и их вкус — единственное, что он хочет чувствовать.  
  
— Сегодня был хороший день, — говорит Стив. Баки обнимает его со спины, и Роджерс может чувствовать, как тот кивает.  
  
Они стоят так несколько минут. Затем Баки спрашивает:  
  
— А что насчет завтра?  
  
— Мы будем волноваться об этом завтра.  
  
— Что, если ситуация ухудшится?  
  
— Хоть один раз она должна улучшиться.  
  
— А что, если этого никогда не произойдет?  
  
— Мы пройдем через это вместе, — произносит Стив. — Я дал тебе обещание, помнишь?  
  


***

  
  
      Баки касается рукой щек Стива. Он так уязвим, когда спит, так беззащитен. В нем нет ничего от того воина, которым он является, когда бодрствует. Когда он спит, он будто сбрасывает с себя все доспехи, кладет свой щит на пол, отказываясь от любой брони. А может, в это время он показывает свою истинную силу, истинное мужество. Чтобы доверить свою безопасность кому-то другому.


End file.
